hellsing the new ultimate part 2 part 1
by crysis yamamoto
Summary: what did they see?


Hellsing the new utimate-the Destroying Angels Saga-part 2

Hellsing the new ultimate-the Destroying Angels Saga-part 2 part 1

As serras gazed upon the monstrosity that was hanging in the window she was in utter shock. As she pulled the car over ryzin and herself both got out of the car trying to make sense of what they saw. It didn't make logic it was impossible as far as impossible feats go yet there "she" was looking out from the window her image smiling at them as they came upon a large mansion of a home right along the Bristol area border. serras was unable to compose her feeling and ryzin hearing the stories and seeing the picture in every hallway in the hellsing building could not mistake that face and in an instant as they reached the front gate….she was gone as if she never existed. "Victoria….what the hell did I just see…" ryzin said as he broke away from the shock and awe of the situation. He turned to face her now realizing she had already jumped the fence and was making her way into the building almost immediately he did the same."Boom!!" the sound of serras kicking down the door echoed through the dark and seemingly empty house but the presence of ghouls and the undead was unmistakable by the two Elite's. as ryzin followed Victoria down the dark hallway he cracked his knuckles Victoria herself pulled out her personal made black and red SMG with high caliber rounds, "where's your gun?" she said cocking her own "..i don't use them…"he said buttoning up the buttons on his general style uniform jacket, he shuts his eyes to keen his already abnormal hearing senses. The venture down the entire hallway coming across a cross way with ryzin on the right and Victoria on the left they instinctively take their already chosen paths they both ready them selves for anything that may show up. Let us follow ryzin as he makes his way into hells kitchen.

(ryzins and serras battle will be in separate chapters)

As ryzin crept down the hall his eyes closed a smile crept upon his face he knew there was something following him but the smile disappeared as he realized what it was. He stopped as he came up on two doors facing each other he opened his eyes and spoke lowly staring straight ahead "knock….knock…."no sooner did he get the words out of his mouth the doors burst open and out of them came swarms of ghouls as they charged he back flipped three times swiftly avoiding their grapple and landed on the third in a bow "I am very sorry to have to announce this but it has been brought to my attention and I am being forced to tell you this now instead of later my friends, but I ask that you hold nothing against me for you brought this shame apon your self…"ryzin paused for a moment and came up from the bow glaring at the ghouls that were headed his way his eyes glowing yellow "you are all going to die in here…."with that ryzin pulled out from his body a long black sword shaped object it was as if it was made from a shadow he smiled and charged the ghouls and started hacking them to peaces while doing so he had a look on his face that read dissatisfaction and took the monstrous creatures out with ease with out breaking a sweat." how….boring…but I did warn them"

-a person clapping is heard

"bravo bravo. I do love to watch you kill….but then again…I always did azul…"ryzin froze the blade in his hand shattered and disappeared his eyes widened to the point the blood vessels could be seen he shook as he turned around and gazed upon the figure that chilled him to the bone "b-brother" he stuttered out as he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "yes azul tis me….did you miss me while I was locked in that tomb…..no blood…nothing to kill….nothing to…play with" the man was very well dressed, he had long flowing blue hair he had ice blue eyes and the look of him screamed undead as the light from the window at the end of the hallway hit him "you…left me in there azul..my pet" he said as he smiled at the end of his sentence….that…wasn't…NICE!!" for a moment the mans face grew hideous and deformed but as quick as it did the quicker it was gone. He walked tward ryzin draping his arms around his body pulling him into himself "why'd you leave me my darling..azul" "my name is…ryzin!" he said as he pulled away "and you are not possible no one could have gotten you out of that whole….I murdered you …" "and yet" the mans eyes grew red "hear…I am"

TBC


End file.
